<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here i stand, staring at the sun by arashiyama (harukatenoh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019636">here i stand, staring at the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama'>arashiyama (harukatenoh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Trigger (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Gentleness, M/M, they're in hs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Jun leans over and asks if he can kiss Yuuichi. It's that simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arashiyama Jun/Jin Yuuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here i stand, staring at the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my brain was like "i want arajin" and who the fuck am i to say no?</p><p>work title from staring at the sun by mika</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end it happens very, very easily. Without event, and without fanfare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is shining through the wide window of Jun’s bedroom. They have their homework spread on the floor and have been chipping away at it steadily. It’s a perfect afternoon. Yuuichi has Jun by his side and a calculator in his hand, and everything that isn’t in this room feels far, far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Jun turns. Yuuichi is embarrassingly in tune with his actions, so almost immediately after, he turns too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun straighens up his back. He then places a hand in the space between him and Yuuichi, leans forward, and asks, “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun turns his skin bright and golden. Yuuichi stares at him. Half-formed memories and the even lesser-formed fantasies that had sprung from them come to mind: the way Jun’s mouth shapes around the syllables in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuichi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way Jun smiles when greeting him, the way Jun bites his lip when he’s thinking. Yuuichi feels something dip in his chest and does not feel it come back. Yuuichi feels the weight of want, want that he’s felt for so long that it’s second nature now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe there’s some fanfare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says, voice hoarse, “Yes,” because who would say no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun blinks. After a moment of hesitation, as if he had needed a few seconds to verify the word that had been uttered, he moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a perfect afternoon. Jun leans in and kisses Yuuichi, and it is perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls back, there is a delighted and calm light in his eyes. He gives Yuuichi a crooked smile, and there is no </span>
  <em>
    <span>outward</span>
  </em>
  <span> fanfare, but internally, Yuuichi bursts into fireworks and butterflies and blooms. It’s love, he thinks. It has to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuichi,” Jun starts, quiet but confident. “Will you go on a date with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuichi blurts out “Yes,” before Jun has even finished asking. The immediacy would embarrass him, but this is how he’s always lived his life: seeing the elusive future then grasping it before it could slip away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun doesn’t laugh, but he smiles like he wants to. His mouth creases upwards and Yuuichi sees the glint of his teeth and the shine of spit and doesn’t think. Just wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me again,” he asks, trying not to sound too demanding even though they both know he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun laughs and leans in a second time. The light falls over them both, illuminating something that Yuuichi will covet for the rest of his life. He will remember this moment, and his power is foresight but he swears that he will tuck it away in an imaginary locket and look back on it always, forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss for much longer that time. Jun’s mouth slopes against Yuuichi’s, warm and inviting. He kisses like he knows what he’s doing, which is good, because Yuuichi has nothing on his side but a fluttering heart and years of half-recognized love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun pulls back again. Yuuichi does not fully contain his keen at the loss. It makes Jun smile, and fuck, Yuuichi is embarrassed and horny, but he doesn’t mind. He would probably do anything, put up with everything, to make Jun smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s mouth is red. Slightly swollen. Glistening with spit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuuichi thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must look the same. He wonders if Jun is looking, and if he’s thinking the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s expression melts into something sweet and fond. “I really like you,” he tells Yuuichi. He’s lost some of his confidence, replaced by a shyness that makes Yuuichi’s heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>flip.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jun has kissed him and Jun has asked him out, but the confession is what makes him crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurs to Yuuichi that Jun has been the one instigating everything. They can’t have that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his hand on top of where Jun’s still rests between them. He flickers his thumb over Jun’s knuckles, and sees a resultant blush start forming on Jun’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arashiyama Jun,” Yuuichi says. Fuck it. He goes for broke. “I think I’m in love with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun breaks into giggles, airy and delighted. He grins and grins and grins, and when he meets Yuuichi’s gaze again, he makes Yuuichi grin too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jun says, biting his lip. Seeing it makes the want come rushing back, as if it ever went anywhere. “I’m glad to hear that. Because I think I’m in love with you as well, I just didn’t want to come on too strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuichi smiles so hard his face hurts. “Great,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Jun affirms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is shining and their homework lies forgotten and Yuuichi and Jun think they’re in love. It is a perfect summer afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun turns his hand over so that he can grip Yuuichi’s. He picks his pen back up. He gives Yuuichi a considering look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen minutes of study, and then kissing break?” he suggests. Yuuichi throws his head back and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” he replies.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>